googologywikiaorg-20200223-history
User blog:Denis Maksudov/Robot-googologist-2 (Code of program)
In the end of august I took part in article explosion in this wikia , when we reached level of 6000 articles. For the creation of pages we used the templates of articles. Since there were a numerous monotonous repetitive actions, I have thought that robot would do it faster than human. Several days ago I nothing knew about web-robots excluding that they exist, but heard about example of Sverker Johansson. After this I found that autohotkey is a good language for this aims and slightly studied it. I am not a programmer and can't say I good know autohotkey, just several commands but it enough to write this program that can automatically create pages in wikia and place there information from some file. It is a very simple program that tirelessly and ceaselessly performs numerous repetitive actions when creating articles. It was written as help for googologists, specially when creating numerous articles about numbers of Sbiis Sibian. That is why I named it as "Robot-googologist" In weekend 2 days program was tested in this wikia and it created each day about 1000 pages with articles about Cascading-E numbers during 7.5 hours of working without stops with speed 120 pages per hour. Sequencing (that is how I did, may be you will find best way): 1) Download autohotkey 2) find the coordinates of centers of buttons on the your screen, using AU3_Spy.exe (I mean the buttons, which you click during creation of page in this wikia) 3) write text of next program Example (in this program is template for an article about number of Saibian, but you can insert any other): Insert in the program the template of your articles (varX ) Write number of cycles after word "Loop" (each step of the cycle = one page) Copy the text of program in file of notepad and after this save it as file *.ahk 4) copy numbers from a site to the **.txt and delete all excluding numbers names and expressions, each the odd line must contain only one name of number and each the even line must contain only expression for this number in the correct notation. Example of **.txt gaspgold E100{#}{#}100{#}100{#}100{#}100{#}100{#}100{#}100 gaspgolda-suheptex E100{#}{#}100{#}100{#}100{#}100{#}100{#}100{#}100{#}2 gaspgolda-dusuheptex E100{#}{#}100{#}100{#}100{#}100{#}100{#}100{#}100{#}3 gaspgoldachime E1000{#}{#}1000{#}{#}7 gaspgolda-suheptexichime and so on any number of lines Note: Some symbols like "^, #, {, },+" must be inside braces. You can find and replace for all, using capabilities of the of notepad. 5) Double click *.ahk and press F9 In each step of cycle program does next actions 1. the pressing of button "Contribute" 2. the pressing of button "Add a page" 3. the clicking of string under inscription "What do you want to call it?" 4. the reading of **.txt (the line with number = (number of the step of cycle-1)*2+1) and the writing of the title of a page 5. the pressing of button "Add a page" 6. the waiting of the window "Edition..." 7. the pressing of button of the menu 8. the pressing of button "Source Editor" 9. the clicking 10. the reading of **.txt (the line with number = (number of the step of cycle-1)*2+2) and the writing of the text of a page 11. the pressing of button "Apply changes" 12. the pressing of button "Save page" 13. the pressing of button "Save page" 14. The asking "Would you like to continue?" (the cycle interrupted only if you click "No", if not click, then it continues) Software also can generate names of numbers according any system of names. For example: in previous posts I wrote about program "generator of googologisms" , which generates names according my system. Results of working of this program were saved in this file.txt and names were placed in this site . After that the program-robot begun to work with the file.txt and to create pages in the my wikia , which was started specially for the testing of the robot. Sbiis Saibian gave names for 15-25 thousand of numbers in his site, but I think, his system of names can give names for some astronomical number of the numbers. One of the goals of this wikia is the googol of the articles... Category:Blog posts